Sweet and Sour
by Fangtastic
Summary: AU, no wings, Max and her friends are secret spies on a mission to help their parents, but they run into a little bit of trouble with the Shadows, an evil group of people who seem to appear from the shadows without warning, like they're the shadows themselves...
1. Chapter 1

Sweet and Sour

Chapter One 

March 2001

"Max, Iggy, Ella!" I heard Mummy calling us.

_Mummy's back? When did she get back? Is Daddy home too?_

I ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs, I was running down them too fast and I tripped and tumbled down the last five.

Tears stung my eyes as wave after wave of pain crashed onto me.

"Maxie!" My adopted brother, Iggy, yelled and ran over to me, he was six month younger than me at the age of seven, same as me.

He helped me up and steadied me as I swayed and hopped on one foot since the other ankle was hurting too badly.

"You sprained your ankle again, Maxie. You're so clumsy. Anyway lets go see Mummy and Daddy." Iggy smiled.

I nodded as he looped my arm around his neck and his arm around my waist.

We stumbled to the lounge to see our friends and family sitting in the lounge, including Mummy and Daddy. But someone was missing...Wait where's...?

"Mummy, where's Jade?" I asked from the doorway.

"I was just about to tell you all, honey. Now come sit down and what happened to your foot? Or is it your ankle?" Mummy said and motioned me to sit on her lap.

"She sprained her ankle again." Iggy rolled his eyes as he helped me over to Mummy.

I sat on her lap as she asked me "How did you do that?".

"I fell down the stairs." I mumbled as Iggy sat on Daddy's lap and held my hand.

"Where's Mum, Val?" Eight year old Dylan asked my Mummy.

I leaned back against Mummy and she ran her fingers through my wavy blond streaked hair.

"We don't really know where your Mum is Dylan, she went missing." Mummy told him solemnly.

"But who's going to look after us now Mummy's gone?" Dylan's six year old sister, JJ, sobbed.

We all knew 'missing' meant they won't return, that's what happened to Dylan's and JJ's Daddy three years ago, and now their Mummy's not returning.

"What's going to happen to them?" My seven year old best friend, Fang, asked.

"After some thinking we came up with a solution. Dylan, JJ, Jeb and I are going to look after you. You don't have to call us Mum and Dad, we're not going to replaced either of your parents." Mummy told them.

My eyes filled with tears as I saw JJ sobbing onto a silent Dylan.

I stood up, ignoring the flaring pain in my ankle, and hobbled over to them.

I threw my arms first around Dylan, then around JJ, hugging them both tightly. When I pulled away from JJ I looked them both in the eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry about your Mummy but I will always be here for you to talk to and welcome to my family, that's if you want to be apart of it." I whispered.

Dylan squeezed my shoulder and JJ threw her arms around me, soaking my t-shirt with her tears, I didn't care though because as far as I was concerned, they had always been part of my family.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my new story, it took me a while to think of a story to write but I had previously written this with different characters, well a few chapters, and I thought I could use this for a Maximum Ride story. Please read and review, I'd love to hear what you all thought, I'm thinking that I'll hopefully update once a week when I can, I have the whole story planned, I just need to write it out, I know there will be a sequel but I haven't planned it out yet so for now I'll just write this one, please tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet and Sour

Chapter two

11 years later

August 2012

"Max! Go and see if Nudge is okay." Dylan yelled above the explosions around us.

I looked up at him, his blond hair was everywhere, dirt was smeared on his face, he was the leader this time so I nodded, I had to do what he said or I would feel quite a bit of pain, which I wouldn't like.

I glanced around the field, everywhere things were blowing up, debris flying in all directions, it was difficult just to avoid getting hit by something.

I saw Nudge lying face down on a pile of debris, I thought I could see blood pooling on her back, but I wasn't sure. I bit my lip and ran towards her, she wasn't moving, that could only mean she was...I couldn't think about the thought unless I knew it was true.

In the distance I could hear Ella and Ari were yelling at me but I couldn't make out what it was, I was to focussed on reaching Nudge.

Suddenly an explosion hit where Nudge was and sent her flying, I didn't even have chance to blink before I was thrown backwards by the force of it.

I could feel pain aching all of my body and my ears were ringing, everything was happening in slow motion, and my vision kept wavering, it looked like I was seeing things behind some cling film, I could see what was happening, but not very well. There were yells but I didn't know what anyone was saying and before I know it, people were standing in my line of sight, I think they were people I knew, but at the moment I couldn't register who they were.

There was a girl with dark hair and warm eyes, a word popped into my head as I stared at her but I didn't know what it meant.

_Sister._

There was a little boy with light hair and light eyes.

_Brother._

The last person was a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, he had a dark, worried look on his face.

_Best friend._

I couldn't understand what anything meant at the moment but I was sure I somehow knew these people and that they meant something to me.

The dark boys mouth was moving, he was speaking but I didn't know what he was saying.

My hearing was starting to clear a little and I could hear yelling, screaming and loud noises,

_What was happening?_

Then it all came to me. The fight, Fang, Ella and Ari were staring at me, asking me if I was okay.

Was I okay? I didn't quite know but I nodded to them to stop the worried looks on their faces.

Fang gave a sigh of relief and helped me to my feet, I shook slightly but he steadied me, making sure I was okay before letting go of me.

Iggy looked over to me from behind a car, him and Gazzy were making one of their bombs, as Dylan had asked.

JJ and Angel were hiding behind another car, scared looks on their faces.

"Max!" Dylan shouted again and my head whipped round to him, listening to what he has to say. "You, Fang and Ella go and find Lissa. Iggy, Gazzy, keep making those bombs. JJ, Angel, come with me and we'll try and take Sam down."

Everyone nodded and we all went our separate ways.

Fang and Ella followed me as I ran behind some buildings, following the path to the large building we knew Lissa was in, commanding everyone to try and kill us

The three of us were ducked low as we ran on, bullets whizzed passed us and one clipped my arm, I hissed in pain but ignored it as I ran on.

We got to the building and I glanced at my arm, blood trickled down my arm but it didn't look that bad.

Ella and Fang disagreed though and the two of them immediately started asking if I was okay and if I'd be able to carry on with my job.

"Shut up!" I snapped at them as I stared up at the second story window above us.

There mouths snapped shut audibly and I sighed. "Okay, I can climb this, I'll take Fang up first then come back down and get Ella."

"But what about your arm?" Fang ask, obviously concerned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm fine, just get on my back." I growled.

He smirked but jumped on my back, he was heavier than he looked but I bent my knees before leaping at the wall, snagging a stone with my fingers. I started the climb up, it was easier than I expected and I didn't slip at all, which is a good thing. Fang climbed through the window on the second floor and I climbed back down, which was easier than the climb up.

Ella looked nervous but I knew she trusted me and she scrambled onto my back, holding my neck tightly. I took a deep breath and jumped back up, climbing the wall and putting spider-man to shame. I grinned at the thought. Fang helped Ella through the window and then he helped me.

I landed on the floor softly and frowned as I looked around the sparse room, there was nothing in it, it was empty.

"Where do you think Lissa will be?" Ella hissed and I shrugged, not even bothering to answer since I didn't know myself.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" A female voice giggled from the side of us, causing all our heads to whip round to face her. "What do you want freaks?" She spat at us.

I growled, my hands balling into fists at my sides. "We're not the freaks here, Lissa." I spat her name out like it was poison. "Now give us back what we have lost."

"And what have you lost, Oh Wise One?" She smirked and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Jade, give us back Jade, we know she's alive and that you have her." Ella yelled.

Lissa pointed a gun at Ella's chest. "Don't yell at me. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"We know you do Lissa." Fang backed Ella up from behind me.

"Well you've failed your mission, freaks." She fired her gun twice, both times the bullets flew passed me and both times they thudded into the targets, the chests of Fang and Ella, they slumped to the floor, eyes staring, glassy, lifeless.

I almost screamed but I knew that it would show her weakness so I just glared at her. "You won't get away with this Lissa." I growled as I lunged towards her, ready to snap her neck.

"I think you'll find that I already have." Was her calm reply as she pulled the trigger again and this time it thudded into my chest, sending me to the floor.

My last thought before my world went black was...

_Sorry Dylan, we've failed you._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it will all make sense in the next chapter, when I update it, please tell me what you think.**

**Fly on,**

**Fangtastic xXx**


End file.
